Depth cameras may be used in a variety of different environments, and may utilize various technologies, including but not limited to time-of-flight and structured light depth sensing technologies, to determine depth from image data. Structured light depth cameras project a pre-defined light pattern onto a target and then determine depth values for an image of the target based upon distortions in an image of the light pattern. Time-of-flight depth cameras project pulses of light onto the target, and then determine depth values based upon differences in how long it takes for light reflected from different parts of the target to reach the image sensor.